Haunted
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: What do you think would happen if there really was a person there for Gaara? This poem explores that notion. -UPDATED- This poem series is COMPLETED! I will get to work on the fanfic that goes with it.
1. Haunted

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gaara, but Airia is MINE! -holds out Airia-plushie- Anyone want to hug her? –smiles-_

_Author's Notes: Ya' know, I've recently noticed just how cute and evil (what a combination) Gaara is. But what do you think would happen if there really was a person there for him? This poem explores that notion. _

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. This is Airia's POV...now enjoy!_

----------

_**Haunted**_

How you still linger within my mind

I cannot forget

The last night I saw you

Hair red like flames

Eyes cold and emotionless

You walked alone

And the crowd seemed to part

Your eyes met mine

And everyone else disappeared

What I saw was painful

Tortured

You refused to look in another direction

Other than at my own confused gaze

Your eyes narrowed dangerously

And you reached out to shove me away

But you stopped

Your arm fell

Why did you stare at me so?

What did you see in my eyes?

"_Gaara, please let me help._

_Please don't push me away..."_

Standing there, you said nothing

You just looked away in shame

"_I do not require your sympathy._

_It does not matter."_

"_But it does, Gaara._

_I'm your friend."_

At those words, you froze

Again you looked at me

"_I have no friends."_

The pain only grew worse

Hurt

Stung, I reached out

And wrapped my arms around you

Gaara, if only you knew

If only you knew my heart

My foolish heart

You grew tense

As if you were ready to run

And leave me once again

But...

Suddenly, you stopped

And lightly touched the tears falling down the sides of my cheeks

"_Tears..._

_Airia, you cry for me?"_

Those tears fell

Like crystalline drops against the ground

"_Who else would they be for_

_but you, silly?"_

I know that I am foolish

That I have no reason to care about such a demon

You are such a cold bastard

That you've never even noticed

The way I watch you

Should be proof enough

You have stolen my heart

Just like you stole the lives of so many others

I never thought

That my sanity could handle this

"_I have to leave."_

Icy eyes met mine seriously

"_My team has been called._

_We're going to Konoha."_

Maybe I wasn't sane

But I'm not strong enough to control my heart

"_Don't leave me Gaara._

_Don't leave me here all alone..."_

On an impulse, you took out your headband

And tied it across my arm

"_Keep this safe._

_I will return for it."_

At your words, I knew that I could hope

I knew that I could dream

You would come back

Not just for the headband

You would return for me as well

And that said more than any words could ever hope to express

"_Gaara..._

_Please return safe."_

We parted ways, that cold night

And have yet to again find one another

As I sit here

Staring out into the distance as pouring rain obscured the road home

I still wait for you

Knowing that you would come back

Dear Gaara

Be safe

Stay strong

Find your soul

And come home soon

To the one who cares

And, at the very least,

Ease my shattered mind

You continue to haunt my every thought

My every action

I long for release

But it cannot be

I am haunted by the memory of what I can never have

---------

_End Notes: So, did you like it? REVIEW and tell me your thoughts. Actually, I was thinking about making this into a fanfic...but I'm not sure yet. What do all you reviewers think?_


	2. A Lost Cause

_Author's Notes: Another poem about Gaara and Airia. This one is even stranger that the last, in my opinion._

_Disclaimer: Gaara doesn't belong to me, but Airia does..._

_**A Lost Cause**_

Heart and soul

Mind and body

Love and trust

Hatred and betrayal

Salvation

Destruction

You are all these

And more

But should I lose hope

Over a demon such as you

Yes

No

Maybe so

Maybe not

Love for a demon

Hatred for the monster

Ice blue

Golden yellow

Eyes meet

Blue and gold

Do you love?

Can you love?

Can you be saved?

Can you save me?

Or will you just abandon me?

Gaara, you and I

No, we are a lost cause


	3. Demon of the Sand Spirit of the Moon

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gaara, but Airia is still MINE! -holds out Airia-plushie- Anyone want to hug her? –smiles and laughs-_

_Author's Notes: Since I really don't have the time right now to type this couple into a fanfic, I've decided to make it into a series of poems. This is poem number three._

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. This is Airia's POV._

----------

_**Demon of the Sand/Spirit of the Moon**_

Demon of the Sand

Spirit of the Moon

Harbinger of Destruction

Harbinger of Salvation

How can two complete opposites

Even think of loving one another?

Somehow

They do

----------

_Author's Notes: Short, I know. But I'm fond of this little one... It's sweet._


	4. Return

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gaara, but Airia is still MINE! -holds out Airia-plushie- Anyone want to hug her? –smiles and laughs-_

_Author's Notes: Number four in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. This is Airia's POV. Someday I'll type one from Gaara's POV, don't worry._

----------

_**Return**_

I walk

Alone

Traveling this cold path

Eyes down-cast

The Kazekage

Doesn't understand

No one

Understands

Why I continue

Waiting

I will always wait

For you

No matter how long

It takes

I will still be here

Waiting

A hush grew over the area

There wasn't even the chirp of a stray bird

Where did this silence come from?

Why was it here?

I could almost feel

You here with me

Right beside each other

As we once were

And then I turned

I see your eyes

Staring once again

Into mine

You were standing right there

As if you were a dream turned reality

I reach out

My fingers gently touching your face

You were really there

Not a ghost of memory still haunting me

Gaara

You've returned


	5. Beautiful Moon

_Disclaimer: -sniffsniff- I wish that I could own Gaara. I'll pay money for him... -is forced to be happy only owning a Gaara plushie-_

_Author's Notes: Number five in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. Finally a poem from the view-point of Gaara! -cheers- Go me! Hope that you like it!_

----------

_**Beautiful Moon**_

Daylight streams

Across the area

Yet even though it's day

The moon outshines even the sun

Her smile beautiful

Eyes sparkling like crystalline stars

Her movements

Like grace itself

Pure

And innocent

I am not worth

Such a wonderful person

You stand there

Before me

Turning your head

And smiling

I don't know

What to say

I do not know

What to do

You should not even be

Around me

I will corrupt you

With my tainted self

Please Airia

Stay away

A Beautiful Moon

Should not associate with a dark cloud


	6. Crying Rain

_Disclaimer: -sniffsniff- I wish that I could own Gaara. I'll pay money for him... -is forced to be happy only owning a Gaara plushie-_

_Author's Notes: Number six in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. And...we're back to Airia's POV again. It is just easier for me to associate with her mind than that of Gaara. Complicated._

----------

_**Crying Rain**_

As the clouds gathered across the sky

And the icy rain began to fall

I slowly walked

Through the rain

It was crying

'Crying out to me

Crying

Gentle tears raining down

The cry of

All lost souls

Gaara

For some reason

You too stood

In the rain

Listening to

The cries

I went to you

And took your hand

You didn't move

Just continued to listen

Gaara

Did you know?

Could you

Feel it?

That some of those cries

Were from people you killed?

The rain always tells a story

Of all those who were lost

The rain cried.


	7. Scream

_Disclaimer: -sniffsniff- I wish that I could own Gaara. I'll pay money for him… -is forced to be happy only owning a Gaara plushie- -huggles the Gaara plushie-_

_Author's Notes: Number seven in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. And…we're back to Airia's POV again. It is just easier for me to associate with her mind than that of Gaara. Complicated._

_Sorry for such a long time with updating this. I've been lazy, plus since my computer crashed, I've had to use Shiinji's. Yai…_

----------

_**Scream**_

How I just want to

Scream to the world

Scream all my fury

And pain

Maybe that

Would cause this to end

This pain

That I feel within my heart

Never seems

To fade

Every time I see you

I know you feel this too

Gaara

You try to hide your emotions

No wonder why you're called

A demon

Please Gaara

I've waited so long for you

I've showed you

Time and time again

That you should know

How I feel

That I do not care

About the thoughts of other people

I love you

For yourself

I never want

For you to change

Do you think that avoiding me

Will protect me?

I do not need

Your protection

Every choice I make

Is my own

I do not regret

Loving you

Even though you make me

Want to scream my heart out


	8. A Shattered Soul

_Disclaimer: -sniffsniff- I wish that I could own Gaara. I'll pay money for him… -is forced to be happy only owning a Gaara plushie-_

_Author's Notes: Number eight in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. Still Airia's POV. I'll do another one here soon in Gaara's._

----------

_**A Shattered Soul**_

A gentle touch

Can mend a broken heart

But does is also work

For a shattered soul?

A soul broken by

Distrust

Hatred

Loneliness

And yes

Even fear

Can the kindness I give you

Open you up more?

I know that you

Do not wish to be hurt

Le me protect you

And guard you

Gaara

Let me mend your shattered self

Let me show you

All that you are missing

That even life

Has

Joys

Sorrows

You must take

The good with the bad

I promise you, Gaara

One day your shattered soul will be whole


	9. Solution

_Disclaimer: -sniffsniff- I wish that I could own Gaara. I'll pay money for him… -is forced to be happy only owning a Gaara plushie-_

_Author's Notes: Number nine in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. Once again, it's Airia's POV. –sigh- _

----------

_**Solution**_

If there is a better solution…

Find it

It seems that

I now must take matters into my own hands

Gaara

Why did you push me this far?

I must

Leave

In order to show you

That you need me

I slowly traveled

Down the path

Hardly noticing everything

Through my tears

The sand stretched on

Almost forever

My head hurts

I feel sick

I really

Really don't want to do this

Ahead of me

I saw a figure

A figure

Just standing there

As if the person

Was waiting for me

And that person

Was

It was you

Gaara

Why do you

Block my path?

"_Where do you think_

_You are going?"_

You asked me

Eyes unreadable

"_I am leaving _

_this place."_

You stepped closer

Almost threateningly

I did not move

You wouldn't hurt me

"I did not say

that you could leave."

Reaching out

You hand grabbed mine

"I will not

let you leave."

A rough kiss

Was pressed against my lips

I stood

Frozen

You had never

Done that before

You have never

Shown any signs of affection

Any signs of

Returning my feelings

Returning my

Love

Gaara

What made you do that?

Was my solution

A success?


	10. Don't Cry

_Disclaimer: -sniffsniff- I wish that I could own Gaara. I'll pay money for him… -is forced to be happy only owning a Gaara plushie-_

_Author's Notes: Number ten in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. Be happy! I've decide that when I've finished the poem series I'm going to write a fanfiction of this storyline! YAY! -laughs-_

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. Um…still Airia's point-of-view._

----------

_**Don't Cry**_

How come it

All had to end like this?

This pain

It hurts Gaara

Please

Make it go away

Y-You're…

You're crying…?

I've never

Even seen you cry before

I'm not hurt

I'll be alright

Don't Gaara

Don't look at me in that way

Don't cry


	11. The Stars

_Disclaimer: -sniffsniff- I wish that I could own Gaara. I'll pay money for him… -is forced to be happy only owning a Gaara plushie- -looks around- -grabs Gaara and runs off-_

_Author's Notes: Number eleven in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. Airia's POV._

----------

_**The Stars**_

Above us

The stars

They glitter

In the sky

From where we sit

They seem so small

As if they were

Nothing at all

But Gaara

Remember

That these stars

Light up the world

And make it

Seem beautiful


	12. To Know

_Disclaimer: -sniffsniff- I wish that I could own Gaara. I'll pay money for him… -is forced to be happy only owning a Gaara plushie- -_

_Author's Notes: Number twelve in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. Airia's POV…still…_

----------

_**To Know**_

I'll give anything

To know your thoughts, Gaara

To know more

About the mystery that is you

Why won't you ever

Say anything about yourself?

You barely talk to me

As it is

Please Gaara

Open up

A little bit more

To me

I just want

To know


	13. Without You

_Disclaimer: -sniffsniff- I wish that I could own Gaara. I'll pay money for him… -is forced to be happy only owning a Gaara plushie- -looks around- -grabs Gaara and runs off-_

_Author's Notes: Number thirteen in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. Gaara's POV…FINALLY! -laughs- Hope you like it!_

----------

_**Without You**_

Here I stand

With everything to lose

Here I am

Reaching out for you

I need you more

Than I can say

I am nothing

Without you


	14. My Escape

_Disclaimer: -sniffsniff- I wish that I could own Gaara. I'll pay money for him… -is forced to be happy only owning a Gaara plushie- -looks around- -grabs Gaara and runs off-_

_Author's Notes: Number fourteen in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. And now we're back to Airia's point-of-view._

_I will write a fanfic involvign these two characters as soon as I finish with the poem series, since I got most of these done already..._

----------

_**My Escape**_

I can't take this

Not anymore

Gaara

You know this

And you would agree

With my choice

I need an escape

To escape from this place

To get out

And see the world I'm missing

To see

Where my destiny lies

So this is

My escape

Will you join me?


	15. I Should Have Known

_Disclaimer: -laughs- By this time you should know that I don't own Gaara…or anything from Naruto itself. _

_Author's Notes: Number fifteen in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. Finally, I typed a longer poem in Gaara's POV. I promise, there are only a few poems left in this series, and then I can get started on the fanfic._

----------

_**I Should Have Known**_

I never thought

That you would actually do this

That you would find it

In your heart

The strength

To leave

To leave this village

And to leave me

I should have

Known

I should have

Expected

You've been staring

At the wilderness for so long

Longing to

Escape

You're gone

And I should have known


	16. Searching

_Disclaimer: Must I continue to repeat this?_

_Author's Notes: Number Sixteen in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. It's a new record!!! Two poems in a row from Gaara's POV! Yay! cheers_

----------

_**Searching**_

Airia

Where are you?

I

I have to find you

How far

Did you run away too?

Where

Did you go?

I will continue

Searching for you

Until you

Return to my side

My search will go on


	17. A New Adventure

_Disclaimer: -level stare-_

_Author's Notes: Number seventeen in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. And now we're back to Airia's point-of-view once again._

----------

_**A New Adventure**_

This place

Is new

It's the perfect place

For such a new adventure

New people

New sights

And yet

I miss that life

That I had

Once known

I miss the one

I left behind

Is all this worth

A new adventure?


	18. Missing You

_Disclaimer: ………………_

_Author's Notes: Number eighteen in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. And we're still in Airia's point-of-view._

----------

_**Missing You**_

Can I find the strength

To continue on without you?

My heart

Feels such pain

Gaara

I miss you

You were the first

To accept me for what I am

To accept

Everything

My love

One day I'll come back

And until then

I will continue missing you


	19. A Reason

_Disclaimer: -looks around- -grabs Gaara and runs off-_

_Author's Notes: Number nineteen in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. Gaara's POV again._

----------

_**A Reason**_

You gave me a reason

To live

A reason

To believe

In you

And within myself

You are the reason for my life


	20. Sorry

_Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership, except for Airia._

_Author's Notes: Number twenty in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. And now we're back to Airia's point-of-view._

----------

_**Sorry**_

You

Know what?

No

You don't

I'm sorry

You can't know

My feelings

Are not the same as yours

I'm sorry

I cannot love you

My heart

Already belongs to another

And I cannot

Share it

You are such a good friend

But I'm sorry


	21. Anger

_Disclaimer: Is anyone actually even reading this by now?_

_Author's Notes: Number twenty-one in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. Still Airia's POV._

----------

_**Anger**_

So

You managed to find me

Gaara

I do not understand

Why you seem angry

At me

I

Did nothing wrong

I

Did not leave because of you

As it is

I've earned at least a little break

From everything

We've dealt with

For your sake Gaara

You need to

Keep your temper

In check

Because I can be just as dangerous

As you


	22. Demon

_Disclaimer: -blinkblink- shakes her head_

_Author's Notes: Number twenty-two in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. Airia's point-of-view, but don't worry. The next poem will be the last one and then I can get started on my fanfic for this series._

----------

_**Demon**_

If I knew that you would be my downfall

I would have forsworn you that second our eyes met.

You were a damned creature

A devil among the living

You stole my soul, intoxicated my thoughts

And enraptured me

What must I do

To make you leave me be?!

I cannot stand it anymore

No more traveling

And no more loves

Just you

Now you have me

And I cannot do anything

So must I be damned like you?

Must I live forever as a demon?


	23. Free

_Disclaimer: -long silence- If you really wanna' know this, you can go and read the disclaimers in the other chapters._

_Author's Notes: Number twenty-three in the 'Air/Gaara Series'. _

_Pairing: Gaara/Airia (OC)_

_Note: The poem is in freestyle, and doesn't rhyme. The very last poem!!! This one is in Gaara's point-of-view! Whee! Now I can get started on the fanficcy!_

----------

_**Free**_

You were there

You were badly hurting

It broke my heart

(I have a heart?)

To see you standing there

With a loss of hope all around you

I can see that you have heard

Your share of lies

Not I'm here

And they continue to hurt you

We'll need to find the strength

To see this conflict through

You allowed for me to come near

And you forced for my eyes to open

I would give everything

To be with you

So lift you wounded self up

And fight alongside me

We'll stay together forever

And we'll finally be free


End file.
